Magic
by Black Rose12
Summary: Updated!!! Its been a while but i got there!! so yay!!!!! please r/r... please??
1. It all happens before breakfast

Disclaimer: The characters you recognise obviously belong to the fab Tamora Pierce, * drum rolls if u please* any way, anything you don't recognise belongs to moi : ^P

Ok A/N: Daine doesn't work for Onua longer then a year. After she finds Kitten,, she goes and studies with Numair, touring around Tortall with him, learning all about her power etc….  oh and also everyone is meeting up for breakfast so they can get introduced to Anissa… u know Jon, Thayet, Alanna, Numair, Daine already knows her, Buri, sarge etc…cant think of ne more….Just had to add that so I don't confuse everyone, are you confuddled yet?? No?? Well, ill just have to try harder…he he no I wont really, promise * bats eyelids at everyone to show her innocence* anyway, since these characters are Tammy's I better get on with the story so all you other fan fic folks can get on with your writing too!!!

Chapter One: 

The gong in the palace sounded, telling everyone that they had to get up. 

"Onua will be here soon" thought Anissa and with a half-hearted groan, got out of bed and got dressed. Anissa was Onua's new assistant after Daine left to study more about her magic, in fact if it weren't for Daine, Anissa wouldn't be here today.

Standing up, Anissa started swaying, her head pounding like a child pounding on a toy drum. Lately, visions of time to come and of her former life had been plaguing her, sent by her uncle, the Emperor Mage of Carthaki. Afterwards his face would taunt her with words she didn't want to hear. 

With a grin, Onua walked in to Anissa's room. As soon as she saw Anissa, her happiness soon faded. Her face clouded with worry. She hurried to the other side of the room, catching Anissa just before she hit the floor

. A/N sorry for leaving it like that, I don't know why I did it. If you read this will you please review?? Its my second fan fic ever, my first being a English assignment so it finished pretty quickly. Neway, if you read, and review( I should be so lucky) , will anyone mind please telling me what flames are??? I don't know. Anyway I'm going to start with chappie 2. 

Chapter 2 

Onua carried Anissa to her bed and laid her down as gently as she could. " Alanna, Buri, anybody, help" she cried when Anissa didn't respond to anything that she was doing. It seemed as if she was in an extremely deep trance, hearing and seeing things that Onua couldn't. Buri came running in, her outer clothes flapping the air behind her, as she hadn't done them up properly. 

"What's the matter?" she gasped when she had half caught her breath back. "I don't know, something's wrong with Anissa, she's just fainted or gone into some weird thing or something…" Onua's voice trailed off their majesties followed by Alanna, Numair and Daine entered the room, all of them, like Buri, breathless and gasping for breath. Onua told everyone what she knew, which admittedly was very little. "Listen" she said. 

At the back of the room came a noise. It sounded like a weaker, fainter version of Anissa's voice

"If you're going to beat me again, why don't you just go ahead and do it?" Anissa's voice could be heard saying. "Or are you going to take more of my magic, or even kill my family, Oh I forgot you've already done that"

Anissa was standing in the corner. Her back was straight, her hands clenched and her face showed a lot of hatred. She had no clothes on, and her arms and body was littered with bruises. 

"She looks like she did when I first found her" muttered Daine. Anissa was now muttering something under her breath. "NO!" this seemed to come out of nowhere. "You think you can play games, just like my own sister did, you think you can tempt me with your body and not expect to pay the prices?" Everyone in the room gasped. They all this voice because the voice belonged to Ozorne, the Emperor Mage of Carthaki. 

"Tempt you? Tempt you? . Excuse me dear uncle for saying so but what are you talking about? I have no idea what you mean by tempting you. No don't come here, noooooooooooo!!!" Anissa's voice rose to a scream. Her body appeared to be knocked to the floor by something but Alanna and the others could not see by what. Tears were now cascading down Anissa's face. She now sat cowering in the corner, her thin arms hugging her legs, rocking back and forth. " Not again, never again, cant I just die now, oh Goddesses what did I do to deserve this?

Then all of a sudden, Anissa stood up "Hi guys, what are you all doing here? I knew Onua was coming so we could both go to breakfast but you all didn't have to come" She appeared to be unaware of what had just taken place. The people in the room all blushed and glanced away. Anissa looked down and realising that she was naked said: "It happened again, didn't it?" "Look Anissa, why don't we leave you to get dressed and get something to eat, and then come see us in the meeting room in say an hour?" this came from King Jonathon, and with that everyone left the room.

****


	2. The meeting

Helloooooo!!! Again!!!! Thank you to all my reviewers. Yes I have had this story up before but no one reviewed except Googlepuss (thank you sooo much) and myself oh and someone who I can't remember the name of. Anyway just so u know, Anissa has only stayed at the palace for a few weeks and so Jon, Thayet etc were near by cos' they were all going to have breakfast together. Onua's idea so they could get to know one another. Does that make sense? (Didn't I put that in the last a/n in the last chappie? I swear I did, I might have forgotten…. Anyway, just thought I should clear that up…) any way I should be reviewing a lot more quickly now, but it depends on if I can get on the pc cos my dad uses it a lot. Ill try to post a.s.a.p but no promises…I can only do my best k?? Right if you're all ready ill begin with chapter three J

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                             Chapter three

         Trembling, Anissa hurried to get dressed. Her fingers fumbled about with the buttons on her shirt. She cursed at herself for her clumsiness. "What am I going to tell them?" she pondered. "I can't tell them about him… but what do they know?" She gave a sigh and after checking her appearance in a mirror, went along to meeting room. 

         A quiet knock sounded upon the heavy oak door, just as Jon was going to his seat at the table. "I'll get it since I'm up " he said. He opened the door to Anissa, who stood with her face a translucent white, looking at the ground. "Come in" he told the girl.   
  


     Anissa walked slowly into the meeting room. "Why am I doing this?" she questioned herself quietly. "They're only going to make me tell them everything and I don't think I could really cope with that, perhaps it was stupid to come here, I should never of agreed to have breakfast with Onua". "Anissa" the sound of her voice bought Anissa back to reality. It was Alanna's voice. 

      "Do you think that you can tell us what happened this morning, if it's not difficult" her voice was surprisingly gentle and kind, "I… I don't think I can, I don't think I can tell anyone? Anissa's head hung down, she refused to meet anyone's eye in case she started to cry. With this Alanna got asked about her involvement with the new trainees and so turned away.

         Jonathon kept quiet and took the opportunity to study Anissa. She was young, about twelve, and extremely thin. Her clothes hung off her, and the belt that was fastened round her waist had two extra notches cut into it. She had dark reddish brown hair that trailed in a long winding plait down her back to her waist. Her face had delicate features, her lips were a soft reddish colour, her eyes seemingly changed colour to suit her mood. At the moment, they were grey with flecks of blue. It meant that she was scared. Her face was still deathly white but her cheeks were rosy from the heat of the fire that was lit in one end of the room. "I wonder what she's so scared about?" he muttered to himself, before joining in the conversation. 

      "Anissa, let me introduce myself properly, I am Jonathon, and I hope we can become friends". 

      "Hello your highness, my name is Anissa Goldenhand, sir, I would like to be friends sir but that isn't possible since our status in life are so different." 

       "Now, dear, I'm going to tell you this once, I am friends with many people like yourself and status means nothing to me, you are who you are and nothing I going to change that." Anissa's eyes widened with doubt. At this point Anissa seemed to take into account that there were other people in the room besides Onua, the king and herself. At one end of the table sat Daine and Numair talking quietly to themselves, opposite her sat Buri and Sarge talking about the new trainees, and next to them also talking about the new recruits were Alanna, Thayet and Onua.  

        "Anissa, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know if the thing that happened this morning was magical", this of course came from Numair. "Well it is but I can't tell you what happened because, well because I cant, if I do, then bad things will happen, very bad things" and with this she jumped up from her seat and ran from the room.


	3. 3: A Few Home truths

Hi again, I was sitting in maths all alone, cos we got moved and none of my friends were put next to me ( we're not that noisy honestly!!!) so I decided to write another chappie…..hopefully ill be able to post it up tonight as my dad wont be needing the pc since he's out night fishing and I'm away for the weekend so I betta post it as soon as poss. anyway enough babbling from me, I betta get this typed up…..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Near Death

                      Anissa ran from the room, slamming the door behind her. The bang that the door made echoed into the corridor and surrounding rooms, causing everyone to jump.

                 Heavy footsteps sounded, the sound of heavy breathing, gasping, begging for breath. Anissa knew not of where she was running to. It was like she had no control of where she was going, only that she seemed to be getting pulled. Anissa got lost in her thoughts of past, present and of time to come. Shadows of her former life screamed at her words she didn't want to hear. A cold sharp wind bought her back to her senses. She yelped. She was standing on the edge of balor's needle. How she got there she didn't know, she couldn't remember. 

                 She thought about jumping "It would be a lot easier to end it now" a voice sounded in her head. "No" she shouted, "I wont let him win so easily".

                 Ozornes face appeared before her. "Go on" he mocked "You know you want to". Once again Anissa felt powerless, she felt drawn to Ozornes image. She forced herself not to move closer to the edge. A rock slid from the edge and crashed to the floor below. A few seconds later, a crash was heard from where it hit the floor. She tried to take a step back but found her body paralysed. Tears were streaming down her face partly due to the wind and partly due to the fact she couldn't pretend anymore the past didn't happen. 

               "You always were stubborn, never doing what I asked, all I ask is for the rest of your magic and that's it, I'm out of your life forever, so what's it to be? Do I get it or not?" Ozornes voice was filled with oiliness and the knowledge that Anissa wasn't in the position to refuse.

              "More, you ask for, more? Well I'm telling you now, I'm not giving you more, and you want to know why? Because you have MY magic, not anyone else's, MINE and you know what, I want it back. You sent bandits to my village. They killed my family, your sister. I helped you all my life, gave you my gift, it's my power that made you the emperor mage. I want my power back" force and bitterness tainted Anissa's voice. "If you don't give it back then horrible things will happen to you whether you want tem to or not. You think you left me a broken weak defenceless girl. Well where your concerned I'm strong, I'm stronger then you'll ever be so GIVE ME BACK MY MAGIC. You took it because my magic is strong, stronger then you'll ever be, without me you would be nothing, that's what you are nothing. Your people don't love you or even care a little because of the things you have done. You have bought disease, malnourishment and other terrible things to your people because you refuse to pray to the God's, yet you still want to attack others. You're a parasite, always taking what is not yours. You ruin many lives because you think its right, because you think its fun. Well people can only take so much. Watch out or they'll stab you in the back, when you last expect it" Anger now filled Anissa's body.

             Anissa felt her foot slip from the edge of the building, and her body hurtling towards the ground.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: And here's where I leave it folks!!!!!! Sorry but maths has ended an I have drama to get to…. YAY!!!! So Ill post this a.s.a.p so you can b so kind and review (go on u kno u want to!!!!!) so Goddess Bless

                                                                                                                                 Black Rose


	4. Chapter Four i cant think of a title yet

Chapter Four:  Erm thinking of new chappie title none yet…

A/N: I cant think of a title for this chappie… Sorry it's taken so long to post… but I had writers block well I had the story in my head but I just couldn't get it down L. Can't wait for the weekend I'm going role-playing…. I get to dress up in fantasy gear and fight with bows/arrows or swords or staffs yay!!! Well its only latex so it doesn't hurt but its sooooo much fun hehehe im going to b utterly knackered but its worth it…. anyway since its taken me 2 weeks to write and its still no good but its better then nothing I better get typing my chappie. Review and give me constructive criticism so I know how to make it better…. 

          Goddess Bless.

                             Black Rose

P.S: just so you all know // means flash back

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~-*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Four: 

                   Firm hands grabbed Anissa's, "I've got her", the voice was Daine's.

                  Anissa felt Daine's determination of not letting her go. She also felt her hands slowly slip from Daine's. "NO" Daine's voice cried out. A white bubble of magic was released into the air. It captured Anissa as she fell. The girl stifled a scream and franticly began kicking and clawing at the bubble trying to get out. "How did I get here, was it me or him or Numair or who?"   
               The members of the meeting stood atop the tower, gazing at Anissa in wonder. They had watched how she had produced a bubble of magic to capture herself and save herself from falling. It was slowly raising through the air back to the top of the tower.

                 They had known before that she had a strong wild magic, very strong in fact, but they hadn't known that she had more magic, not even the slightest hint that she had. In fact, they had never known anyone having more then one type of magic before. 

               Numair watched Anissa in awe. "Even I can't do that," he said. "Who can?" replied Alanna as she turned to her friend. 

            The bubble touched the tower floor. It released Anissa. "Who did that?" she asked. No one answered her question. A silence filled the group. Everyone looked to Anissa as if expecting her to explain everything there and then. Anissa's legs began to buckle from exhaustion. She suddenly felt tired and dizzy. Daine grabbed her and held her upright to stop her from falling over. 

          Jonathon called for another meeting for the next day. Anissa bit her lip " I knew it, I knew that they would do this, should I tell them" She trembled slightly at the memory of her uncles many warnings.

// "I've warned you what will happen if you tell anyone about our little secrets" The oily voice could belong to no other then Ozorne.

 "Yes Uncle, I know what will happen it's not as if you haven't told me however many times before." Anissa remembered being pinned against the wall. "Yes that's very well girl, but don't speak to me like that again, girl or you'll regret it." "Okay you send the message loud and clear uncle. If I don't be a good little girl and keep my mouth shut about you t.take... Ehem I mean you being nasty to me then I'll get punished". "You better stop being cheeky to me. Or have you forgotten the last time you were cheeky to me?" //

                    Anissa forced herself out of her memories. She didn't want to remember anymore.  Jonathon caught her attention. "Anissa?" He asked. He had clearly been trying to get her attention a few times. "Oh sorry your majesty, yes?"

"I said would you attend the meeting tomorrow?" "The meeting? Oh yes I will" She was clearly distracted by something. "Well then tomorrow then." "Well sorry for breaking things up but I for one am cold, and you know how much I hate the cold" This of course came from Alanna. Allan turned to leave, "Numair I found I spell that I want you to look at for me." Buri and Onua also left on the account that they had trainees to go and attend to, both talked about seeing her later. The king left with Thayet to leave Daine alone with Anissa. Anissa paced up and down, biting her lip, deep in thought. Daine stopped her and touched her cheek to get Anissa to lift her eyes from the floor. "So how are you finding things here?" "I love it here, its just that if I tell them bout me, they're going to send me away and I don't think I want to go" 

Daine squeezed Anissa's waist in a hug. "It'll be ok, you'll see. I was scared about telling them bout me, but I trusted them, try trusting them, your faith in them will come though for you". 

  Daine left, leaving Anissa with a lot to think about before the meeting.


	5. chapter five: stuck

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: hey again…. Sorry for not writing sooner but I had loads of coursework piled upon me then I had my mock exams… so while I have free time I thought I would write this… plus its freezing cold outside and the weather forecast reckons its going to snow …not bad for sunny old England but I think I'll stay in and keep my fingers warm by writing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Five: 

                 The afternoon passed quickly for Anissa. She helped the new recruits for the riders get tack for the mounts that they had picked the previous day. They had had no time yesterday to do it, thanks to her and today yet again their time was taken. Tomorrow she would go to the meeting and if she was allowed to stay, the afternoon's work entailed watching the recruits and their mounts. Like Daine had done the year before. " That's only an 'if' though" sighed Anissa, the days events weighing heavy on her mind. 

                        The bell starting the beginning of evening lessons sounded. Anissa set off to her room. It was near the dormitories that the trainees had, near Daine's old room. She settled herself down on the bed and got out all the clothes she owned that needed mending. "That'll keep me occupied until meditation," she thought. She settled down to work. The clothes she had had needed mending for a while now, this was the first time she had had to do it. "It's the perfect timing really, I mean if I go tomorrow then at least my clothes are mended and can cope with wear and tear again" said Anissa out loud to the cat that lay on the end of her bed. Mending allowed Anissa to keep her mind occupied for a while, but pretty soon it started to drift. Soon she was back remembering the days when her and her father used to go hunting for the nights dinner together. She remembered getting up early after her father died to help her mother and grandfather. She remembered the day her uncle came to the house and took her magic, using her experiments as his own, then taking the magic to Carthaki with him.

             Another bell sounded, it was time for meditation. Anissa glanced down to her lap and gave a howl as she realised that the work she started never got finished. Sweeping it to one side, Anissa rushed out the room and set off to the meditation hall at a run. Anissa reached the hall just as sarge was closing the doors. "Well done duckling, you're half way on time today, go get a seat". Anissa grinned. So far, in being in the palace a whole week, she had been late everyday to meditation.  

                 Anissa found a seat in the corner, setting herself down tailor style; she closed her eyes and let out her breath. "In, two, three, four. Hold it, I said hold it Sara… And out, two, three, and four. Next we go to eight. In, two, three… Numair's voice got further and further away, as one by one Anissa's muscles relaxed and she got further into herself. She had been meditating for years, her father had taught her to keep a lid on her magic that way, well before her magic had developed. She found herself looking at the core or her magic. It towered above her. Sparks flickered out here and there above her head. Soon it engulfed her, like her emotions seemed to if she felt passionate about something, like her anger had earlier with her uncle. 

       Anissa tried to get out of the column and found it acting like a barrier stopping her from joining the outside world. The column was multicoloured, like her magic, she had so many different types of magic that it was hard to find where one magic ended and the other began. So far no one except her uncle knew of her magic being comprised of more then one magic. She intended to tell the king, but in doing so she auld have to tell her life story. Something the king would surely find no option but to send her away from Tortall and people she had grown to love. 

           She was still trapped. She felt her body begin to hyper ventilate from the slowness of her oxygen intake. She heard others gather round. She felt her body being tugged. A searing pain through her chest and still she couldn't pull herself through. After what seemed an eternity she managed to pull and arm through. Her head was pounding and chest felt fit to explode. A black presence entered her mind. "Hello?"  She called. "Who's that?". "Anissa what's going on, why didn't you stop with the others?" It was Numair. "I'm stuck in my magic. It sounds stupid I know, but I am, I've got my arm through, can you help?

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 A/N and that's all folks… well until I can get back on the pc and finish it off. So, Im off to update. Then I'll start thinking of another chappie…and a title of this one…I can't think of titles for chapters at the moment. If any of you have any ideas let me know in your reviews. Go on, the little box is just over there. REVIEW PLEASE…. Or I wont update again….


	6. chapter six: Authors NotePlease Read!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: ok guys, I wrote my next chappie and was going to put it up on Christmas day but disaster struck. My brother managed to get a massive virus onto the computer and I lost all my work. I will update hopefully soon but your going to have to bear with me as I have coursework and exams coming up this year…in fact I have one in three days time so ill update ASAP…but please don't kill me… Hope you had a great Christmas and New Year.

Well Ill give thankx this time to the people who review ^_^ because I love reviews so u got to keep 'em coming….

**Lady Arwen Evenstar: **Thankx!!!

Chibi Chingo: I hope that explains it…If not I could re-write it…I was sure I wrote it in the a/n I put in the beginning of the story…sorry for any confusion…

**Googlepuss**: yes you have seen this before…sorry I had to take it down, I had little edits to make, get more people to read it and everything…thank you!!! Hehe nehoo, you're going to have to wait to find out what happens to Ozorne cos I have plots but they're in my head and playing me up when I try to get it on paper.

**Bobo:** Update please!!!!! I need to find out what happens…besides we had a deal…u told me if I updated u wud. I stuck to my end of the bargain so where's urs??? 

**Lilith Ha**: you're going to have to wait and find out…. Later on in the story I will reveal all…but for now I like making everyone suffer * **backs away in horror** * ok ok it was a joke I didn't mean it honestly im making this as painless as possible… I hope….

**TPfreak:** awww thanks do u really think people will like it?? Aww I don't know what to say…I will update ASAP im hoping to kick my dad off whenever I can as I go about re-writing my last chappie and writing my next one which is down on paper I wud like to say ^_^

**Punkpixie87:** Thank you…I don't know what to say really except thank you. No I don't think ill take it off of ffn, I was going to because I didn't get reviews and things were..oh I don't know but now im not…im going to stay and keep all u lovely's entertained by telling my story…

Ok that's all for tonight…im going to post this before carrying on with the re-write of the next part of this story…hopefully you wont have to wait too long. Ill post as soon as I can ok?? Erm I would like input as well, what do u guys think is going to happen?? I have an idea but I would like to know other creative peoples views and see if I can squash them into a blend…. if u get my drift ?? Nehoo review with your ideas and I think about what happens ext ok?? Well get reviewing then…. plz??****


	7. chapter six due to last c6 being A N

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: ok the whole "you don't review I wont update" thing is nonsense.. I didn't mean it… but I was seriously thinking of taking the story down and quitting fanfic. However I'm not now. Sorry for not updating for ages… I have been so busy with mock exams… coursework and just school in general that I haven't had time to even think of me story. I'm on Easter half term at the moment and when I go back to school I have three weeks till I go on study leave for my exams. I bet your all thinking yeah so she can update… sorry guys my parents wont even be letting me near the pc… ill be busy revising till the exams have passed. Which I guess is ok considering that they're gcse's and are going to affect my whole life. Nehoo I thought I better explain why its taken so long for me to update and why its gong to take me ages to update again.

Ok I can't remember who I've thanked before for reviewing so here goes (and sorry if I forget anyone)****

**_My thanks to:_**

Lady Arwen Evenstar: thank you for updating!!!

Chibi Chingo: erm I explained about king Jon and Thayet didn't I?? Sorry I forgot to add it in, and I would edit it but I cant figure out how… My sentences sometime are actually meant to be long, other times I just forget about punctuation and sentence length.. Thanks for reminding me!!

Googlepuss: yay!! Thank you for coming back, yes I did put it up before but I took it down, slightly altered it but stll forgot some things, no I've forgotten how to edit it so never mind. Your story rocks although I haven't read it for ages since ive not  been allowed on the pc. Ill go back to it soon and review. You'll find about Ozorne later.. I don't want to say anything that spoils what I have planned so my lips are sealed…

flare: wow.. thank you!!! Its always nice when you know someone likes your work!! ^_^

Bobo: You haven't updated!!! You said if I updated then you would.. I did so where's yours??? Please update please!!!!

In fact come to think of it I cant find your fic anywhere… Where is it?? Oh damn you!! Did you take it down.. if so why??? *sobs* I was getting really interested…

Lilith Ha: As I said before my lips are sealed… 

TPfreak: Thankx. I needed a little reassurance that my story was actually ok and you gave it to me. Did you add me on msn?? Because I now have a girl called Tpfreak on my list who added me… just wondring…

punkpixie87: Thank you!! Im glad you like Anissa. Shes… oh cant say that.. might say too much, lol neway thank you for cheering me up. I was really considering taking it down but thanks to your support I won't. 

hope you all like the next chappie!!! R/r and I'll update ASAP!!! 

 Goddess Bless 

                   ~*~Black Rose~*~

Chapter Six: duh duh duh (again cant think a title so if anyone can think of any for this one OR chappie 5 or even both, just let me know k??

        Numair grabbed onto the thin, near transparent limb that was half out of the column. The column appeared to be magic. 'Amazing' he thought 'I've never seen anyone with so many different magic's, if that's what it is'. "Anissa?" He called, "I'm going to pull on your arm I want you to try to push yourself through". "Do you think it will work?" was the reply. The voice sounded scared and unsure. "Hopefully, how did you get like this?" "I don't know, I was erm just looking, at my uh erm magic and um I got stuck". This time when she answered she sounded panicky and unsure. "Anything else you wanted to tell me? Like did your uncle do this?" "How did you know about him? Why mention him? I don't know, maybe, probably I just don't know". Her voice was quick paced and laced with anxiety. 'What if this doesn't work?' Numair asked himself. He thought of his own magic, could he use it? 'But if I do, Anissa might get hurt…there might be rose vine but Alanna would have to… his thoughts trailed off. 'Try this first then we'll come to what if's and maybes…'

 "OK one the count of three, One…. Two… Three…" Numair pulled at the arm.      When she heard Numair begin the count she braced herself to barge against the column. "Three…" the voice floated through, she felt her arm being pulled, a pain shot through her body as she hit the side of the column. "I can't" she cried, as she collapsed onto the floor. Her arm began to hurt with the added weight being pulled upon it. "Anissa…." The voice echoed off of the walls of her confinement. It sounded like it was coming from behind her, "Anissa… Anissa…Anissa…" the voice was echoing all around her, it sounded like her fathers. 

"Daddy? Are you here?" Anissa's voice was hopeful. "Daddy?" the voice bounced off of the walls, echoing, and twisting the meaning so that it seemed slightly amusing and patronising. The space that Anissa was in went black. She jumped; she felt her head and face being touched by unseen fingers. They crept over her face, and down to her neck. Anissa whimpered. Slowly they travelled the short distance of her body, she struggled to get her hand free. It was stuck. The touches became harder until they became blows. They lashed out, at her body, her head, her face. She screamed before she remembered no more.

 "Anissa? Anissa what's wrong, Anissa… answer me? Look I'm going for help, I'll be right back". Numair frantically hit out at the column, desperate to break through and help. Over and over he hit out. It did nothing. He could see her hand struggling, trying to get free. "AAAAAAAAAggghh" the scream was high pitched and short.  "Anissa?" His voice rose to a shout, anxious and questioning. He lashed out once more, the column stayed firm. He had no choice but to leave her, to go and find some way of letting her escape. 'Alanna might know' he thought, and with that returned to his own body to summon Alanna.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Should I be mean and leave it here? No it wouldn't be fair. So on with the show…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

       He opened his eyes. He could see Alanna and Daine crouching over Anissa's body. "Alanna" he croaked, his throat was dry, "What's going on?" He could see that the women in front of him were trying to withstrain Anissa's body from moving. They were struggling to hold her down. "We don't know, she's been like this for a few minutes now. What happened, why didn't she come out of meditation?" Alanna's voice was full of concern. " She's trapped within her own magic, I don't know how and I don't know why. I thought about using my own magic but I think it's too risky, that leaves us only one other option…" his voice died away. 

      Daine looked up at Numair from between stands of curly hair. "Numair, what is it?" It pained her to see him looking the way he was. He looked tense, as if he was about to snap at any minute. "You mean rose vine?" Alanna's voice shook. "What does it do?" asked Daine. "You need two people to carry this out. One person to go into the person's head, the other to scatter crushed rose vine around and in a fire that surrounds the body. It is something that me and Numair have been working on, the spell is so delicate that if anyone interrupts, even so much as a whisper then we can have dire consequences". Alanna looked towards Numair. "Do you want to try?" She asked. "I don't know what else to do… I'm one of the greatest mages in current existence and I can't even save a little girl. How do we know this is going to work? I mean we haven't tried it out on anyone, so how do we know?" 

      "Trust yourself Numair. You taught me that you must trust yourself, so take your advice. What does this spell do? What does it involve?" Daine's voice was quiet. She was white and biting her lip hard, almost as if to refrain herself from something. 

"I…" Numairs voice failed him. He tried again. "It involves two people as Alanna said. The spell itself can open a gap in confined spaces to allow things to pass through. We know that it works on material things like spells, cells, that sort of thing, what we don't know is how it would work if used within a person". 

"Do you think that it will work?" "Maybe, I don't know for sure. There's a chance that she'll be left with brain damage, her mind might not allow her to go into herself again… there's even a risk of death". "That death risk is just as much for the people conducting the spell as those its being performed on". Alanna's voice was calm, and collected. "Are you willing to take those chances?" she asked. " Yes, I don't know what else to do". "Are you sure?" asked Daine, "We would understand if you didn't". "I'm sure, I'll go get the ingredients from my lab". Numair shakily got to his feet and left the room.

        There was a silence between the two women. "It looks like these shakes of hers are getting worse" said Alanna. "Can you go to Dike Baird and ask him for a wooden board and some holding down straps, tell him its urgent…please?" Daine ran to carry out Alanna's instructions. Alanna struggled to control Anissa. She looked down on the girls face. It looked troubled and sweat lay on her brow. "Poor girl…" she muttered. "I wonder what's happened to her in order for her to get what three magical attacks in two days? Someone must really be trying to make sure she doesn't tell us something…But what?" Alanna stopped her thinking as Daine returned with Duke Baird and the items she had requested. 

    ~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything. Blackness surrounded her. 'How did I get here' she thought? She could sense that someone was watching her. She sat up. A pain in her arm reminded her that her arm was still trapped. She looked around. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled… She felt eyes boring into her, eating away her flesh, stripping her of her emotions, and devouring what they could. "Who's there?" She asked, "What do you want from me?" 

   "I think you know who I am Anissa, or don't you recognise my voice. You surprise me, after all, we did speak only hours ago…"

   "You, so why did you do this then… because I won't give you more of MY magic? Pray tell dear uncle I'm ever so curious to know? 

  "You dear child are getting to big for your boots. I want you to play a little trip down memory lane, remember why you gave me your magic in the first place. I bet you haven't told your little friends that. Well that's if you can call them friends. They've deserted you, you get in trouble and oh dear they've run away. Whatever will you do? Scream? Oh you've tried that already… didn't get you far did it? Your all alone, no one can help you… not a single soul". The sound of her uncle's voice reminded Anissa of troubled pasts. She didn't want to believe him… but if they were her friends where were they? 

"Oh poor little Anissa, troubled brat, I bet they thought that they could pull the wool over your eyes, and they did didn't they? Poor, naïve Anissa, Gullible as ever". "I hardly think gullible describes me seeing as though I find it hard to trust people". Her voice was sarcastic, trying to break her uncles deeply slimy voice, trying to break the spell or self-doubt he was weaving around her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry I got a bit carried away!! Well to say the least. My little brother was determined to get me off the pc as I was typing this so I just kept on typing. Makes me sound mean. But he is always on the pc and I hardly ever come on so I think the selfishness was balanced for once. Neway I'm off to post this. I hope its ok. There's probably spelling mistakes- ignore them… you're all intelligent enough to understand what I was typing. If anything else confuses you however, tell me and I'll put it straight… sorry it's a bit long winded… I was attempting to put more detail in… I think I didn't quite succeed since I seemed to have mentioned voice tones a lot.

****


End file.
